Hasanaginica
Što se bjeli u gori zelenoj? : Al' su snjezi, al' su labudovi? : Da su snjezi, već bi okopnuli, : labudovi, već bi poletjeli; : nit' su snjezi, nit' su labudovi, : nego šator age Hasan-age: : on boluje u ranami ljutim. : Oblazi ga mater i sestrica, : a ljubovca od stida ne mogla. : Kad li mu je ranam' bolje bilo, : ter poruča vjernoj ljubi svojoj: : "Ne čekaj me u dvoru b'jelomu, : ni u dvoru, ni u rodu momu!" : Kad kaduna r'ječ razumjela, : još je jadna u toj misli stala, : jeka stade konja oko dvora, : i pobježe Hasanaginica, : da vrat lomi kuli niz pendžere. : Za njom trču dvi ćeri djevojke: : "Vrati nam se, mila majko naša, : nije ovo babo Hasan-aga, : već daidža, Pintorović beže!" : I vrati se Hasanaginica, : ter se vješa bratu oko vrata. : "Da, moj brate, velike sramote, : gdi me šalje od petero dice!" : Beže muči, ne govori ništa, : već se maša u džepe svione, : i vadi njoj knjigu oprošćenja, : da uzimlje potpuno vjenčanje, : da gre s njime majci uzatrage. : Kad kaduna knjigu proučila, : dva je sina u čelo ljubila, : a dv'je ćeri u rumena lica: : a s malahnim u bešici sinkom, : od'jeliti nikako se ne mogla, : već je bratac za ruke uzeo, : i jedva je sinkom rastavio, : ter je meće k sebi na konjica, : s njome grede dvoru bijelomu. : U rodu je malo vr'jeme stala, : malo vr'jeme, ni nedjelju dana, : dobra kada i od roda dobra, : dobru kadu prose sa svih strana, : da najveće imotski kadija. : Kaduna se bratu svomu moli: : "Ah, tako te ne želila, braco! : Nemoj mene davat za nikoga, : da ne puca jadno srce moje, : gledajući sirotice svoje!" : Ali beže ne hajaše ništa, : već nju daje imotskom kadiji. : Još kaduna bratu se moljaše, : da njoj piše listak, b'jele knjige, : da je šalje imotskom kadiji: : "Djevojka te l'jepo pozdravljaše, : a u knjizi l'jepo te moljaše, : kad pokupiš gospodu svatove, : dug polduvak nosi na djevojku, : kada bude agi mimo dvor, : nek' ne vidi sirotice svoje!" : Kad kadiji b'jela knjiga dođe, : gospodu je svate pokupio, : svate kupi, grede po djevojku. : Dobro svati došli po djevojke, : i zdravo se povratili s njome. : A kad bili agi mimo dvora, : dvi je ćerce s pendžera gledahu, : a dva sina prid nju izhođahu: : tere svojoj majci govorahu: : "Svrati nam se, mila majko naša, : da mi tebi užinati damo!" 6 : Kad to čula Hasanaginica, : starišini svatov' govorila: : "Bogom brate, svatov' starišina, : ustavi mi konje uza dvora, : da darujem sirotice moje!" : Ustaviše konje uza dvora. : Svoju dicu l'jepo darovala: : svakom sinku nazve pozlaćene, : svakoj ćeri čohu do poljane; : a malomu u bešici sinku, : njemu šalje u bošči haljine. : A to gleda junak Hasan-aga, : ter dozivlje do dva sina svoja: : "Hod'te amo, sirotice moje, : kad se neće smilovati na vas, : majka vaša srca arđaskoga!" : Kad to čula Hasanaginica, : b'jelim licem u zemlju udrila, : uput se je s dušom rastavila, : od žalosti, gledajuć' sirota! Kategorija:Poezija Kategorija:BiH književnost Kategorija:H